You're so stupid that
by shirogane-hitsugaya
Summary: Stupid title, stupid game but a pure romance... 2 in 1....read it... Saeki x Fuji Valentine Day Special!


Another fic that i promised Shinrin13...Valentine SPECIAL!!!!

**NOTE - I DO NOT WATCH PRINCE OF TENNIS...** just 3 filler episodes... so don't blame me if there is any OOC-ness...this is what Shinrin13 request from me...

ENJOY my 2nd prince of tennis fic...!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since yesterday when we came back to Chiba... No... Since what 'happened' yesterday... I found myself staring at him from then onwards... every minute...every second if it's possible...

We came went to Chiba during the scool break. Today it's the 2nd day we are in Chiba. We went to the beach. Yuuta played volleyball with some of his friends. Kojiro sat beside me after he got tired of playing volleyball.

He stretched his leg and yawned. He turned and stared at me. I snapped and quickly pretended to read my book. I had been staring at him all the time... _Damn... Hope he will not notice that..._

" Oy Shusuke...I'm bored...Let's play a game or something... " he announced.

I pretended to put the book down. Looked at him and smiled, " What game? "

" Hmm... Try to continue this phrase -' You're so stupid that... '- with something... "

" You're so stupid that you thought that Tooth Fairy is real... " I looked at him and smiled again. " Like that? "

" Yeah something like that... "

" Where did you get this idea??? "

" Err... A while ago... OK!!! My turn... - You're so stupid that you cannot deferentiate between a chicken and a duck... "

" You're so stupid that you ask for a refund for the hole in the middle of your doughnut. "

" Haha... That's a good one... Okay... You're so stupid that you thought sharks are vegetarian... "

" You're so stupid that you thought lifts use teleportation "

" You're so stupid that you thought light years measures brightness..."

" You're so stupid that you even thought that you're smarter than me... "

" Hey... I AM smarter than you... "

" Hey!! What a beautiful sunset!!! " Yuuta suddenly exclaimed.

I didn't noticed that the time flew by so quickly. I didn't even notice that my surroundings had turned orange. It was surely really pretty and rare... I took a sneak peek at Kojiro. He was staring at the sun setting down.

" Beautiful isn't it? "

" Yeah... " I turned to stare at the orange sky. Several minutes flew by before Kojiro broke the awkward silence.

" Hey, Shusuke... "

" Yes? " I turned back to him to meet his dark blue eyes. I found myself sinking into his eyes.

" You're so stupid that you didn't notice that you were reading the book upside down just now... " he smirked.

" Eh???!!! " I tried to recall the position of the book just now. _DAMN!!! It WAS upside down!!!_

He continued to smirk, " You were staring at me all the time, aren't you? "

I turned away from him. I tried to hid the blushing cheeks of mine from him. " Hey... Kojiro... You know what? "

" What? "

" I'm so stupid that I didn't know that I had been in love with you...Until yesterday... "

Silence...

" Hey... Aniki... We should be heading back right now!!! " Yuuta yelled from quite a distance from us.

" Okay... Catch up with you later!!! " I yelled back.

" Okay!! " Then he was gone...

" Kojiro... We should be heading back now... " I picked up my book and stood up. I took a step and before i walk the second step, he grabbed my wrist.

" Hold on Shusuke... "

Automatically I pulled him up. " Come on!! Let's go back! " I tried to avoid from continuing the conversation we had just now. Taking note of the awkwardness between us. I tried to release my hand from his grip. However his grip just became tighter than before.

" Shusuke!! "

I stopped resisting... _Okay... What is he gonna say about THAT???_

" I love you too... "

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_THE END!!!_

_Ohohoho!! It's amazing I'm writing this fic... This is SOOO not the type of fic I usually write!!_

_Shinrin13...hope you like it..._

_**FORGIVE ME FOR THE OOC-NESS if there is any **_

_by - shiroganehitsugaya_


End file.
